In preparation for a grant to fund a multiphoton microscope at the University of Indiana we would like to use the system at the MR to obtain preliminary data. We will send fixed samples of Iddney tissue which has been stained with rhodamine fluorophores. Dr. Frohlich will observe the samples using the YLF solid-state laser for multiphoton imaging and the ADLAS 532 run solid state laser for confocal imaging. We would like her to collect data sets of this fixed material imaged first by confocal microscopy and then sample the same volume by multiphoton microscopy. Zseries and xzseries data sets will be collected to document the improvement in depth of imaging penetration obtained with multiphoton microscopy compared with confocal microscopy. The data will be transmitted us me via the anonymous FI? site maintained by the MR.